Chloe's Graduation Ceremony
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe graduates high school at the age of 16.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine and neither is "Pomp and Circumstance" by Edward Elgar but Chloe, her grandparents, Mr. Stapleman, and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Chloe's Graduation Ceremony**

Sixteen year old Chloe Calls was in her room working on her schoolwork on her computer. Just then, she got an email alert so she clicked on it.

Chloe was amazed with what she just read. According to the email, she was graduating high school in a couple days.

She printed out the email. Then she headed for Donny's lab.

* * *

Donny was in his lab working on some repairs. Just then, Chloe appeared in the doorway holding a piece of paper.

"What's up, Chloe?" Donny asked.

"Here you go," Chloe said, handing Donny the paper which he read.

"That's wonderful."

"Not to mention amazing."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other several minutes later.

"You want to hold a graduation ceremony here?" Donny asked.

"Sure, I'd love that," Chloe replied.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"My diploma should be arriving soon so would you be able to hold onto it until the ceremony and give it to me then?"

"Not a problem."

"Let's give the news to your brothers."

"Sure."

Donny handed the paper back to Chloe. Then the two of them left the lab.

* * *

The turtles and Chloe were in the living room. Donny had just informed his brothers that Chloe was graduating high school in a couple days and wanted to hold a ceremony at the house.

"That's great news, Chloe," Leo said.

"I'm really proud of you, Chloe," Raph said.

"I can't believe you're already graduating, Chloe," Mikey said, the floodgates opening.

Leo and Raph glanced at each other. They figured their youngest brother wouldn't be able to hold off on the waterworks until the graduation ceremony.

"Just so you know, Chloe put me in charge of the graduation ceremony," Donny said.

Mikey threw his arms around Donny who returned the gesture. The two of them squeezed each other tightly and released each other a few minutes later.

Chloe and the turtles talked about the graduation ceremony for a while. Eventually, they went about their own activities.

* * *

Donny was in the lab preparing a speech to read at Chloe's graduation. He couldn't believe she was growing up so fast.

Just then, Donny felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Leo standing there.

"You all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Donny said, his voice breaking.

"I've known you for 24 years. You're not fine."

"Remember when we met Chloe?"

"You and Mikey found her in the sewers and brought her to the lair."

"It just feels like Chloe's growing up too fast."

Leo wrapped his arms around Donny who returned the gesture, grateful for the comfort. Leo felt his shoulder getting wet and the two of them tightened their hold on each other and Leo gently rubbed his brother's shell.

Donny and Leo released each other several minutes later. Leo gently wiped his brother's eyes with his thumbs.

"Feel any better?" Leo asked.

"A little," Donny admitted.

"Need any help with the speech?"

"Not really."

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"I really appreciate that."

Donny and Leo wrapped their arms around each other, squeezed tightly, and released each other a few minutes later. Leo left the lab and Donny went back to working on his speech.

* * *

The following day, Chloe's graduation ceremony was taking place in the living room. Chloe's grandparents, April, Casey, Angel, Mr. Stapleman, and Roger were sitting in the chairs that were set up for the ceremony.

The turtles entered the room and stood before everyone. Just then, "Pomp and Circumstance" by Edward Elgar started playing on the CD player when Mikey pressed the button. Chloe entered wearing a white cap and gown. She stood before the turtles while the music played.

"Today is a very special day for Chloe Calls," Donny said, once the music stopped. "All of us are gathered here to celebrate her high school graduation. Even with the difficulties that she has encountered such as losing her parents in a fire when she was 8, she still kept on with her education and didn't let the loss of her parents affect that. Chloe, please step forward so you can receive your diploma."

Chloe stepped forward and Donny handed her the diploma which Chloe accepted while moving her tassel to the other side of her cap. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a couple minutes later.

"I want to thank everyone for coming to my graduation," Chloe said. "This means everything to me. Even though my parents and Splinter aren't here to share in this joyous occasion, I feel that they would've also been proud of me. I have always enjoyed learning and will continue to do so once I start taking online college classes so I can become a math teacher."

"This is such a beautiful graduation ceremony," Mikey said, the floodgates opening.

Chloe and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. A few seconds later, Donny, Leo, and Raph joined in.

"Congratulations, Chloe," Donny said.

"We're very proud of you," Leo said.

The turtles and Chloe released each other. Then they joined everyone else at the refreshment table.

"How does it feel being a high school graduate?" Casey asked Chloe.

"Pretty exciting," Chloe replied.

"I'm proud of you," April said.

"Same here," Angel said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Chloe said.

Chloe spotted Mr. Stapleman and Roger. She excused herself and walked over to them.

"Congratulations," Roger said.

"Chloe, as a graduation present, I'll be covering your shifts at the computer store for the week so you can have the week off," Mr. Stapleman said.

"That's a very thoughtful gift," Chloe said.

Just then, Chloe's grandparents walked over. The three of them wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a few minutes later.

"I believe your parents would've been proud of you," Grandma Calls said.

"Just like you mentioned in your speech," Grandpa Calls chimed in.

"Even though I miss my parents, I'm grateful for what I have," Chloe said.

Just then, April, Casey, and Angel had to leave. Chloe told them that she hoped to see them sometime soon and then they left.

Chloe's grandparents left the room. The turtles and Chloe cleaned up from the ceremony.

* * *

Chloe was in her room when she heard a knock. She went to the door and let the turtles in.

"Did you need something?" Chloe politely asked the turtles.

Donny handed Chloe a package. She opened it and inside was a DVD titled "The Graduation of Chloe Caitlin Calls".

Chloe put the gift on her dresser and threw her arms around Donny who returned the gesture. They released each other a few minutes later.

"Does this mean you like your gift?" Donny asked.

"I love it," Chloe replied.

"Your grandparents helped us out," Leo said.

"This way you can see your graduation over and over," Raph said.

"You taped the graduation?" Chloe asked, sounding amazed.

"We sure did," Mikey said with a grin.

Chloe and the turtles wrapped their arms around each other. They told each other good night and then released each other.

The turtles left the room and Chloe turned on her computer. She put the DVD into the computer and watched the ceremony that took place earlier that day.

When the DVD was finished, Chloe ejected the disk and put it away in a safe spot. Then she turned off her computer, got into bed, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
